1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery equipment and particularly to broadheads for hunting arrows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The arrowhead of the present invention is an improvement over prior art arrowhead construction. As known in the prior art, the broadhead is comprised of a front and rear ferrule section wherein slots in the front ferrule section were used to hold a number of blades. The rear ferrule section and the tip are secured to the front ferrule section by screwing each of them onto projections of the front ferrule section. The front and rear portions of the blade have substantially rectangular lips extending from their lower edge. The tip and rear ferrule section overlap the lips as they screw onto the front ferrule section and thereby secure and lock the blade.
A shortcoming with the broadheads known in the prior art is that the tips of the blade are secured over very narrow rectangular portions of the blade. As a result, the high impact encountered by the broadhead has a tendancy to snap the blades at their weakest section, that being the front and rear tips.